heehawfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 4-17
Welcome to Hee Haw with special guests: * Loretta Lynn * Conway Twitty * Johnny Bench and starring Buck Owens and Roy Clark and the whole Hee Haw gang! Skits and Songs * Buck Owens and the whole Hee Haw gang ** "Love Makes the World Go 'Round" * The Joke Fence - Misty ** Didja hear the one about the smart young thing? No, what happened? She wouldn't let a fool kiss her, or a kiss fool her. * Empty Arms Hotel ** Gunilla's neighbor's radio's too loud * Weepin' Willie ** Wife threw my overalls out the window * The Moonshiners ** My wife just ran off with the best friend I ever had * Kornfield Jokes * Loretta Lynn ** "Rated 'X'" * Gordie's General Store ** Archie needs a stamp for his alimony check * The Quilting Bee ** Fire insurance * Johnny Bench ** "You Don't Mess Around with Jim" * Justus O'Peace ** George fighting with his wife * Samuel B. Sternwheeler ** If we all would take a lesson from the vegetable world, there would never be another war. I personally have never known a carrot to commit an unfriendly act. I find that hard to swallow. * Doc Campbell ** Pain strikes the body at the weakest point * Roy Clark ** "The Pilgrim: Chapter 33" * Stringbean's Letter from Home ** Big Tiny's getting fat cutting down smoking cigarettes * Conway Twitty ** "She Needs Someone to Hold Her" * Salute! ** Loretta Lynn's hometown, Hurricane Mills, Tennessee, population me * Claude Strawberry, Country Poet ** "Requiem for an Old Salt" * "Pbbt! You Was Gone" - Archie Campbell, Gordie Tapp ** One night I came home and you met me crying I said "What is wrong?" You started to bawl And said if I cared, I never would put them Travel ad posters all over these walls * Buck Owens and the Buckaroos ** "Alone with You" * At the Schoolhouse ** The fifth day kept after school * Doc Campbell ** Tourniquet * Pickin' and Grinnin' * Samples Sales ** Academy Award Theatre * Johnny Bench ** "When You're Hot, You're Hot" * The Moonshiners ** How long girls should be courted * Ask Buck ** Does Beauregard have papers? * "Gloom, Despair, and Agony on Me" - Archie, Gordie, Grandpa, Roy ** Now when I threatened to leave my wife, it was just a bluff But her response I thought was a little rough She said it wouldn't grieve her if I decided to leave her As long as I would leave her enough * Pauline and Pierre ** When are you gonna learn to cook? * The Hagers ** "Good Time Charlie's Got the Blues" * (Hey Grandpa, What's for Supper?) ** And now I'd like to do my interpretation of a potted goose sound Yum, yum! * Conway Twitty and Loretta Lynn ** "Never Ending Song of Love" * KORN News * Archie's Barber Shop ** New restaurant * The Naggers ** Young men before Lavern * Buck Owens and the Buckaroos ** "Swinging Doors" * Doc Campbell ** Mr. Jones' still fell over on him * Minnie and Grandpa's Kitchen ** Good French toast * Kornfield Jokes * Stringbean, Grandpa Jones, Roy Clark, Bobby Thompson ** "Ida Red" * The Hee Haw Gang ** "We Love the Time We Spend with You" Category:Episodes Category:The Kornfield